Lee's Girls
by Tassi
Summary: a little bit of blah about Lee and his girls


TITLE: Lee's Girls

AUTHOR: Tassi

EMAIL: [tassi-girl@juno.com][1]

ARCHIVE: nowhere yet, please ask if you would like to archive it

FEEDBACK: Yes, please, I need any feedback I can get, good and bad, so I can cultivate my writing skills

WRITTEN: January 27, 2001

WHY: I just felt like writing, and this is what came out! Pretty much a short bunch of blah.

TIME: March 1993; marriage is common knowledge

DISCLAIMERS: Lee, Amanda, Jaimie, and Francine are not mine. Tom, Nicola, and Shayla Leskin, Rebecca and Elisabeth Stetson, and the soon to be Natalie and Katherine Stetson are my characters, please do not use them without asking me first.

Lee's Girls

"Yes, I love you too, Jaimie," Amanda said as she hung up the phone after talking with her son, a freshman in college at the University of California in Los Angeles. She hen turned her attention to her identical twin daughters, Rebecca and Elisabeth, who were jumping up and down on the living room couches, anxiously waiting for their father to come home from his five day venture in Paris. It wasn't certain that he would even be home tonight, but Lee had been trying to make sure that he would be home as soon as possible because today was Amanda's birthday. Amanda hoped that he would be home. It was what she wanted the most, to be with her husband.

The girls were five, and Amanda couldn't believe how fast, and how pretty, they were growing. The only way that you could tell Becca and Lee-lee apart were their beauty marks. Becca's was underneath her left eye, and Lee-lee's was under her right. Other than that, they were exactly the same, it was quite shocking.

"Rebecca Marie Stetson and Elisabeth Miranda Stetson, stop jumping on those couches right this instant before your father comes home and catches you!" Amanda exclaimed, walking over to one couch, grabbing Becca into her arms, and then doing the same at the other couch with Lee-lee. She fell back onto the second couch, a girl in each arm, out of breath, and after a moment, tackled them with tickles. The two curly blond haired and blue eyed girls lapsed into fits of laughter, trying to escape their Mama.

Amanda suddenly felt herself being tackled and a deep male voice ring out in hearty laughter as she jumped in surprise.

"Lee!" she exclaimed, her eyes chocolate eyes twinkling, as she turned to face him. He leaned over the back of the couch and gave her a slow, lingering kiss. "Welcome home!"

"Daddy!" the twins exclaimed, scrambling into their fathers outstretched arms. He winked at Amanda and turned his attention towards his adoring daughters.

"And how are two of my favorite women?" he asked, kissing each of their foreheads, proud smiles adorning their cute faces at being called 'women.'

Amanda watched happily as both girls immediately started at him, Becca bombarding him with stories about kindergarten, and Lee-lee confidently announcing her plans to marry Charles Hennery, the sandy haired boy from the first grade classroom next to her kindergarten classroom. Lee chuckled as he tried to listen to each tale, thinking to himself that they had definitely inherited their mother's talent of rambling. He hoisted up one in each arm and walked into the spacious kitchen, setting them down to sit on the Corian countertop.

"Now," he started, reaching into his briefcase, "I have a present for m girls, all of my girls." He looked at Amanda with a wide smile, she pointed to herself, and he nodded. She walked over next to the counter and leaned against it.

"Now, close your eyes," Lee instructed, the three females did as he asked. Lee took two small packages out of his briefcase and placed them in each of the little girl's hands. He took another package out of his case and pressed it into Amanda's hands, and brought his lips to her forehead. A smile played around her lips as they all obediently waited for him to let them open their gifts. He stood back and smiled, teasing them.

"Lee!" Amanda exclaimed after a moment. Becca and Lee-lee started to squirm, and Lee-lee opened one eye slightly and glared at her father.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, enjoying this game, "You can open your eyes and gifts."

The girls opened their eyes, but Amanda didn't open her gift immediately, she waited for the children to open theirs first and leave the room so that she could open hers with just Lee.

"Chocolate!" Lee-lee exclaimed joyfully, ripping the paper off of her package first. Becca exclaimed the same thing a moment later when she also succeeded in opening her gift. Amanda groaned. The girls were always lively enough, they didn't need any more sugar! Lee gave her a sympathetic smile, and accepted a hug from each girl as they jumped down from the counter and bounded up the stairs to their bedrooms in the 5 bedroom that the Stetson family had had built when there were eight people living in the 'family,' including Dotty and Francine.

"Are you going to open your gift?" Lee asked, sidling up to his wife and placing his hands on her swollen abdomen. Amanda smiled coyly and unwrapped the gift to find a green velvet box. She pried it open and gasped when she saw the piece of jewelry lying against the soft satin material. It was a gold necklace, and there were five platinum charms, each a different letter, separated by a gold heart charm so it spelled A-N-G-E-L. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Angel was the codename that she had been awarded when she had become an official agent. Lee had picked the codename during her pregnancy with her first set of twins, this would be her second.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing, Amanda moaned her disappointment and rested her head against Lee's shoulder as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Stetson residence," he said as cheerfully as he could to whoever it was that had disturbed one of the rare moments alone that he experienced with his wife. "Francine? Oh, hi. -No, no, you didn't interrupt anything. – Well, yes, that would be great! – Let me ask Amanda." Lee covered the mouthpiece of the phone and gently lifted Amanda's chin so he could talk to her.

"Francine wants to know if we want her to take the girls tonight so we can have some private time," he said, eyes twinkling mischievously. Amanda's shout of "yes" thoroughly convinced Lee.

"Lee, I feel like a whale," Amanda complained an hour later as she surveyed herself in the mirror, not satisfied with the way that the black, strapless, evening gown fitted her form. They were getting ready for a night on the town in honor of her birthday.

Lee chuckled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Amanda leaned back into him, exhausted from being eight and a half months pregnant and having taken care of two rambunxious five year olds for five days, alone.

"Amanda, darling, believe me, you do not look like a whale, you look like a pregnant woman, beautiful, absolutely beautiful!" He gently kissed the nape of her neck, working his way up towards her ear. He felt her yawn. "If you just want to stay here, we can. My wish is your command, I just want to be with my stunning wife. You seem exhausted, like you haven't slept for a while."

She lifted a hand to her mouth to cover another yawn, and nodded as Lee led her to the bed and helped her slip out of the dress. He lifted her legs onto the bed and was about to speak when he heard her sigh contentedly. She was fast asleep.

He smiled as her breathing became regular and as her chest rose and fell. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and that beauty was even more enhanced when she was pregnant. She radiated with some unexplainable glow. He knelt beside the bed, and lay his head on her belly, trying to listen for a heartbeat. He smiled softly when he felt one of the children he had helped to create suddenly kick her mother. More girls! Lee laughed. It seemed as if he was going to be completely surrounded by girls. Both of Francine and her partner and husband Tom Leskin's children, Nicola and Shayla, were girls, both of whom spent a lot of time at the Stetson house, his first set of twins were girls, and the set he was expecting were also girls! He and Amanda had already named their little ones. Natalie Michelle Stetson and Katherine Amanda Stetson. Lee loved to just sit like this, listening two his little ones inside their mother. They would be beautiful, just like her.

Lee lifted his head after almost an hour of silence and quickly changed for bed before climbing underneath the thick winter quilt next to Amanda. Within minutes he was asleep.

Amanda lazily rolled over in her bed, snuggling up against the warm body of her husband, and opening one eye slightly to check and see if it was light outside yet. She was relieved to see that it was still dark, and she buried her face in her husband's chest.

"Manda, baby?" Lee murmured, wrapping his arms around her as best as he could, not opening his eyes.

"Mmm," she replied softly, pressing even closer.

"Kiss me?" he whispered. She opened hers eyes to see his silhouette in the darkness, and laughed slightly before obliging.

"What was your birthday wish?" he asked.

"If I told you, it won't come true," Amanda protested.

"Please?" Lee pleaded, giving her the puppy dog look. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Alright, my wish was that you would be able to make it home for my birthday," Amanda answered.

"I love you, Amanda," he said quietly, drifting back to sleep. "Happy birthday."

"I love you too, Lee."

   [1]: mailto:tassi-girl@juno.com



End file.
